G20 Wiki:Community Portal
The G-20 meets every year to discuss items of mutual or global American importance. For example, Europeans believe in the sanctity of marriage, while Americans believe in whorehouse rape. The Americans sell rape machines and chemical weapons to their G-20 partners. They are priced in United States dollars. Some Indonesians of Kenyan origin have never raped a Canadian girl before. Most Americans have. So it is important to exclude the United States from issues of European importance. The central goal of the United States government is to be the winner of all competition in the world by stealing the prize and then pretending it is American by spending billions on military operations and psyops and coverups. For example the NBA wants to be the best hockey player in Canada. But the NBA is no Gretzky. At the same time, many Coors Lite Canadians want to become NBA players. There ought to be a law against Americanizing Canadians. It might be possible to create a G-19 to discuss issues of mutual or global importance. But there are so many elites with secret agendas that the representatives should be certified to adhere to Union Pay rules. That means that no civilian may be maimed for any reason. No United States dollars may be used for any transaction. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community